To Be Continued
by Glitchek
Summary: Some fic prompts/requests from Tumblr! It includes short fics from a few fandoms including: Hetalia, Achievement Hunter and Free! All of them can be found under " /tagged/glitch fics " on my tumblr ;0
1. Headshot -2ptalia

_**Anon: apocalypse au for veggie burgers :000 (u said u wanted fic prompt, ur getting fic prompt)**_

**8)c**_**  
**_

* * *

"Headshot!"

Al had gotten another one apparently, Alfred wrote it down on the chalkboard next to them. They were currently in a watch tower, high above the few zombies below. There werent many but that didnt mean they werent a threat. Alfred was busy playing on his DS that he some how managed to charge, tapping on the screen and angrily groaning when he got something wrong.

Al was looking over the side of the tower, desperately looking for another zombie. You see, Alfred and Al had made a deal, if Al could kill thirty zombies before lunchtime then Alfred would kiss him. Alfred was _so sure_ that Al wouldn't be able to do it but apparently the zombies weren't on his side today as more and more of them appeared from the woods before them.

"How many left?" Al asked, a large smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get that kiss.

Alfred looked up at the brunette, ignoring his game for a second. Looking over at the chalkboard, he sighed. "Only five left.." He chewed on his lip as he stared at the board. Maybe he would get lucky and the zombies would stop-

Suddenly, he was cut off from his own thoughts as he heard four gun shots coming from Al. Looking up quickly, he saw Al looking away from him again, his gun up and pointing towards the tree's. Getting up and walking to Al's side he looked over to where the zombies had been appearing from. His eyes widened as he saw one lone zombie walking among the ones that had been shot.

Al, with a big dumb grin on his face aimed at the zombie, looked over at Alfred and shot it.

"Time for my reward, sugar."


	2. To be a singer -Hetalia

_**Anon: somebody sells their soul to a demonic entity to become a singer in a band of some obscure musical genre**_

**holy heck dude-**

**Characters: Teenage!Aph England , A Demon**

* * *

"Are you really sure you want to do this..?"

Arthur Kirkland was an idiot, the demon thought to himself. He was so young and yet he was going to sell his soul just to be a singer in a band? That was crazy.. But at least he got a soul and his job got done, right?

"Come oooooon!" Arthur whined. Arthur was a seventeen year old, British boy who desperately wanted to be in a band. Especially, to be the main singer. He had been trying to contact some kind of demon or devil for months now and finally, he did it. It appeared in a long mirror in his bedroom. The demon was pretty normal looking, Arthur had noted, not looking like the type of demon he had expected.

"Are you.._ sure_ you want to _sell your soul_.. _just_ to be a singer in a band?"

"Yesss," Arthur hissed, not angrily, but with a large smile on his face. "I get what i want," He placed his hands on his chest, "And you get a soul," He pointed at the demon, "Its a win-win situation!"

Sighing, the demon clicked his fingers and a small book appeared with a pen floating next to it. Slowly, the pen and book made its way over to Arthur before flipping open and showing its contents, and a page with the date on it, already having a few names written down. "Just sign here, write what you want, and you'll get what you want." The demon told him, pointing at a blank line in the book.

Enthusiastically, Arthur grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled down his name and what he wanted to happen. Once he had, the demon yanked the book away from him (causing Arthur to draw a long line down the page on accident), and wrote down his signature at the end of the line Arthur had written in, with a sigh as he looked down at the book. Sighing because the kid had just given up his soul and because he had ruined this page in his book.

"There you go, all finished. You should receive a letter tomorrow and you will have your band." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Arthur to stare at himself in the mirror. Arthur gasped happily, covering his mouth with his hands. He did it! He would finally get what he wanted for once.


	3. School Cults -2ptalia

_**Anon: High school occultism**_

**a high school cult thing? (i had to google it [sweats]) ok but ur getting aph england and Oliver 8))**

* * *

They werent supposed to be there. They definitely werent supposed to be there. Arthur and Oliver were _so_ not supposed to be there.

Being in the schools p.e. equipment container was _probably_ a big no-no especially after hours. Oliver was actually the one who suggested it. "It will be fun!" He said. "We havent done our cult-thing in a while so why not!" Cult-thing he called it. Oliver was the one who _started_ the 'cult-thing' and yet he still couldnt be asked to call it by its name. (Sure, they hadnt actually gotten a good name yet but still!)

Arthur eventually gave in, telling his mother that he's going to stay at a friends- "Your pink haired friend?" She asked, Arthur nodding begrudgingly. Oliver telling his mother that he was going to go hang out with some friends, his mother telling him to "watch out for the scary french kid who smells kind of weird."

So here they are, sitting in the P.E. equipment room, which was actually a large shipping container the school had used, obviously, for putting equipment into.

Everything would have gone fine, they had placed everything down and moved things out of the way so nothing would catch alight. That was until they heard a voice outside. "Hey, is anyone there?" A loud, adult voice came from outside. It was the security guard who looked after the school at night.

Arthur panicked, jolting when he heard the voice. "Oh shit-". He couldnt even finish his sentence before the doors were opened to reveal a shocked looking Arthur and a smiling Oliver.

Being dragged out by their wrists, everything being left behind in the container, Oliver looked over at Arthur and said, "Maybe next time, yeah?"

* * *

**(sorry it was kinda long! and i dont know much about cults, sorry;;;)**


	4. Cabbages -Hetalia

**Request: **  
_**Spooky-Bird: NA bros playing Skyrim and Matthew totally being the serious one while Alfred fucks around by doing something stupid like making 1000000 cabbages spawn in the mess hall.**_

**i know absolutely nothing about skyrim so im sorry if i get anything wrong **  
**;;o;;**

* * *

****"Alfred what the fuck-!"

Matthew just wanted to play. He wanted to play seriously, he wanted to get shit done and have fun. Alfred only focused on the having fun part. Matthew had currently been trying to sort out his inventory and his character, but only after a few seconds of leaving Alfred alone and telling him not to mess anything up while he sorted himself out, he closed down his inventory and turned around to see Alfred sprinting around the mess hall spawning hundreds of cabbages.

You see, Alfred was pretty new to Skyrim so he really just wanted to mess about and play. Matthew could accept that but he was making such a mess! Pushing back his hair and leaning back in his chair, he looked over at Alfred who had a huge smile on his face and was staring intently at his screen. Smiling fondly, the Canadian looked back at his screen and his eyes widened. He couldn't even see anymore, his screen was just.. cabbages. Groaning, Matthew started making his character jump to try and see over all the green.

"Alfred!" He shouted and looked over once again at his brother, who was not looking at him and was now laughing. "Look, Alfred, i just want to get everything done, _please_ stop fucking about-" He couldnt even finish before he noticed that his character took some damage, "What-"

"Oh my god i can hurt people with this!" He heard Alfred cheer.

Suddenly his character was loosing a lot of health, and his screen was showing that he was getting hit. "Alfred i swear to god-" And his character was dead. Everything he had worked on- He hadnt saved!

"Alfred im gonna kill you-!" Leaping out of his chair, he lunged at his brother who was in hysterics, pushing him out of his chair to start wrestling with him on the floor.


	5. Dream Catchers -Hetalia

_**Anon: usuk and making dream catcher **_

**Characters: Teenage!usuk (14 y/o)  
****Warnings: none**_**  
_**_

"Miss! Alfred put glue on me!"

Alfred was still young, he was only fourteen, and he was just messing about with his best friend! Still being a kid, he was allowed to get away with this kind of stuff. The teacher just told Arthur to wash it off after class. Sighing, Arthur went back to his work. Currently, their class was making dream catchers. It was their first time making them so it was pretty hard but they eventually got the hang of it!

Arthur's was going to be green, as that was his favourite colour, it was going to have feathers hanging down and a spiders web-like design in the center. Alfreds was going to be blue, it was going to have so many feathers! He was so excited to have a dream catcher! He was so used to having nightmares but it would be nice to have a good dream for once so he was super excited to hang this above his bed when he got home!

As Alfred was sticking the feathers on, he chanced a glace over at Arthur who was sitting next to him. They always sat next to each other in class, Arthur telling himself that it was only because he was the only one who could keep Alfred calm.

Arthur sighed in frustration as the main part of the catcher broke. He was working so hard on it yet it broke! Arthur sighed and put his head in his hands, looking down a the mess below him on the table. He was actually quite excited to have a dream catcher. Lately, he had been having so many bad dreams and they haunted him. But apparently he just wasnt meant to have a dream catcher as it kept breaking.

Feeling a soft tap on his arm, slowly he bought his head out of his hands and saw Alfred looking at him with a small smile. "What is it?" He asked, trying to pretend that he wasnt sad about his dream catcher. His American friend laughed lightly and bought around his dream catcher that he just made, to show Arthur. It was no longer just blue but was blue and green. "We can share!" Alfred told him as Arthur looked at the feathered catcher covered in glue, paint and plastic gems.

He looked up at Alfred and felt.. Happy. This was one of the rare nice things that Alfred has done for him. It was so sweet of him to offer to share because his broke.

"I'd love to share with you."


	6. For the Rich and the Poor -AH

_**Anon: rich person fucks other rich people and steals their money to give it to the poor**_

**Another Mavin fic but w/ FreeWood and Geoff/Gavin too 8^)c**

**Characters: Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood**  
**Warnings: Well. Sex obviously. but its not described **  
**Pairings: Mavin(ish), Freewood**

* * *

Gavin groaned and sat up on the bed, rubbing his lower back. Ryan was pretty rough this time, he was usually pretty calm but he must have had a hard day at work, the Brit thought to himself as he glanced down at Ryan sleeping on the bed next to him.  
Looking over to the window he noticed that the sun was only just coming up, painting the sky a light blue. Smirking to himself, he stood up, and got himself dressed- Quietly of course, he wouldnt want to wake the man he was stealing from to have him catch him red handed.

People thought that Gavin was an idiot. Couldnt even tie his own shoe laces without fucking up. But that was just an act he put up. He didnt want people to know that he was actually a pretty bad person. He stole constantly from his friends (Lovers? He wasnt sure what to call the people he had sex with), to give money to the less fortunate. The "less fortunate" meaning his other friends who didnt have as much money. Sure, his friends got payed just as much as the rest of them but life was still tough and they still struggled.  
Gavin definitely had more money than Michael and that saddened him, he cared for Michael but it was frustrating when he wanted to play something with him or go out with "his boi" to get some bevs but couldnt because Michael didnt have enough money to pay for himself, and Gavin, being the good friend he was, payed for him.

Gavin gave most of the money he stole to his friend Michael, sometimes Ray if he needed it. Michael was his best friend and wouldnt be much without him. His American friend was always hard on money so Gavin would do his best to help out. He told him, "Dont worry Micoo, ill help you out! Im not sure how.. But ill do it."

And that was how all of this started. He had told that to Michael on the same day Geoff had wanted to bring Gavin out to "have a little fun." Geoff was pretty surprised when he woke up at home, naked and in bed, but didnt pass it off as anything, just thought that Gavin bought him home and made him take a shower. He didnt bother to check his wallet. Thank god.

Gavin was bought from his thoughts as he heard Ryan groan, whipping his head round, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that Ryan was only pulling the duvet over himself to go back to sleep. The Briton zipped up his trousers and started looking around for his friend's wallet. It had to be around here somewhere- Ah, there it is! He smiled and slowly pulled out the brown wallet from under Ryan's trousers while kneeling on the floor, keeping out of sight of Ryan if he were to wake up.

He flipped open the wallet and pulled out as much money as he could but left some behind, he didnt want the American to get suspicious after all. And if he did, he would just tell him that he had spent it all on drinks.

Smiling once again to himself, Gavin stood up and shoved the money into his back pocket and quickly wrote on the note pad he saw out on top of Ryan's chest of drawers, as he did everytime he stayed over at Ryan's.

_"Hey Rye-Bread! I hope u had a nice sleep! I borrowed some bus fare and dont worry, ill pay u back for all the bevs last night! see you at work! - Gav"_

And off he went, out the door and headed to work. No one spoke of it and no one said that they were sleeping with Gavin frequently, that they didnt know that Gavin was sleeping around with people in the office, they still didnt know what happened to their money every time they went out for drinks with Gavin.

And Michael just didnt ever question where his friend got all the money from or why he was giving it to him.

Because he was his boi. And he didnt question what his boi was doing for him.


	7. The End -A'H

_**Anon: some guy gets encased in a new metal flesh after the world turns to shit and now they have to do some weird shit**_

**this was so vague so i went with Mavin (Achievement hunter), in an apocalyptic AU 8)**

_**Characters: Michael Jones, Gavin Free  
Warning: Gavin is in the metal suit thing, a zombie dies, theres a stabbing scene but its not detailed**_

"Come on Micoo, i bet you cant catch up with me!"

Michael hunched over, his hands on his knees to keep himself up. Gavin and himself had been running all over the place for nearly two days now, so he was pretty out of breath from no sleep and no water or food. About 6 months ago, the world had gone to shit and lots of horrible things happened.

This was supposed to be the future, where everything was better! The only good thing about this was the fact that Gavin had been put in a metal body-suit to keep him alive just before The End as Gavin had somehow fucked up his insides and had nearly died. It had cost Michael so much just to keep his friend alive that Geoff and even Jack had to pitch in to pay for it! But money didnt matter anymore.

Currently, Gavin was running far ahead of him, his metal suit ( that only covered his body and held his real body beneath ) wasnt making any noise as his feet hit the ground. It should have been impossible and Michael didnt quite understand how it was soundless but he shrugged it off. Its the future right? Crazy shit happened all the time.

Michael was taken out of his thoughts as he heard Gavin shout. Gavin only shouted like that when there was a walker near by. Snapping his head up, he looked up, eyes wide behind his glasses to see a metal-Gavin trying to fight off a zombie who was chewing on his arm. Thankfully, the zombie bite wouldnt affect him at all.

Sighing, he stood up and brushed himself down and took deep breaths to try and calm his heart. Gavin was okay. Gavin was fine. The zombie couldnt hurt him. Michael knew all of this and yet every time he heard his friend shout, his heart raced with fear.

Making his way over to his friend and the walking deceased, he pulled out a knife before kicking the zombie in his stomach, causing it to fall over so he could kneel over it and force the knife through its head to stop it from coming back.

"You okay Michael?" He heard a small voice behind him. Turning around he saw Gavin's worried face. "Yeah, why?"

"Ah- Okay! You just looked kind of scared is all!" Gavin told him before turning around and walking again, "But i mean- You're Michael. You dont get scared!" Gavins voice started fading as he walked further and further away.

_I only get scared for you._


	8. Too Much Fun -Free!

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongspoopydoitsuintheimpala: /strongstrongblerp. NSFW Fic idea: Nagisa trying to initiate sex during swim practice when the rest of the team isn't looking? And Rei being the nervous dork he is freaking the whole time about getting caught? idk./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongi hope this counts? :0br /br /Warnings: well uh/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong_/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-Nagisa! Stop! W-We cant do this here!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He just had to. He just emhad/em to try. They were in the middle of swim practice for gods sake! /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As everyone was standing over by the pool, looking away, Nagsia decided to see if he could get his hands into Rei's swim shorts. Okay, sure, they emwere/em here on there own free time but it still counted as practice since they emwere/em practicing!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The blonde was just standing there acting like nothing was happening! He had shoved his hand into the front of Rei's shorts and was.. H-He was.. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nagisa!" Rei practically shouted, his voice echoing throughout the large pool room. He had grabbed the blonde's hand and stopped it from moving but just as people had turned around to see what the shout was for, he quickly yanked it out -causing his friend's hand to drag up something he shouldn't even be touching!- making sure that people hadnt seen what had been going on./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nagisa just stood there. Giggling. While Rei stood there, in the middle of the swimming hall, with a hard on. "Oh come on, Reeeiii.. Lets have a little fun yeah? While they arent looking?" The shorter male moved to stand in front of Rei, standing on his toes, with a huge grin, and pulling lightly on his shorts./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Placing his hands on top of Nagisa's, he pulled them away and moved the blonde to stand next to him once again before whispering, "Later."/p 


	9. why me -Hetalia

**_anonymous said:_ au where pissing on people is a societal norm**

**Characters: Aph America _(prolly kind of ooc but this is kinda gross so idk)_**  
**Warnings: PEOPLE PEEING ON EACH OTHER_ (but not in a sexual way? i dont know either man)_**

* * *

Alfred was.. Pretty disgusted to say the truth. He had never really gotten over it. It all started a while ago, people just began doing it out of no where and eventually, it became normal for people to do it. He really didnt understand people who do it- It was disgusting! People shouldnt have even _started_ doing it!

But you know what bothered him the most? When he was out some place public and someone decided to do it- and no one around him was even slightly bothered by it! Why was he the only one who was bothered!

Every day he wakes up thinking, _"maybe, just maybe, people have stopped doing it- or maybe it was all just a dream and it never even started!" _But no. He was always wrong. Alfred would go out every day seeing people with long, wet marks going down their legs and some times on their backs too (he always wondered how people got it on their backs?), but none of them ever seemed bothered, not even by the smell. The smell was always the worst.

Like today for instance, he had to go into the town that was too far from his home, so he took the train. He always stood near the doors to make sure he could get out quickly and he would always face the doors too so he wouldnt see_ it_ happening. It _always_ happened to someone. It was rarely ever a female who began it, for obvious reasons, but it was anyone who was on the receiving end.

He had gotten his ticket and got onto the train, it wasnt too busy today and yet he still stood fairly close to the door. Arthur had been silently praying in his head that it wouldnt happen, that no one would do anything but apparently it just was not his day.

It was only a few seconds after the train had began to move that he heard it. A zip being un-done and a belt being rattled about. He didnt dare look behind him. He jumped slightly as he felt it start, the back of his leg began to get wet and warm, the horrid stuff being poured onto his calf. God he wished he had worn actual trousers that day, but it was too hot so he went for shorts- _why did he decided to go with shorts, **that was so stupid of him.**__**  
**_It had lasted about a minute or so until he felt little droplets of the foul smelling stuff hitting his legs before it had stopped entirely. He trying to hold in the shivers, his face obviously held anger and disgust, trying to hold himself back as he desperately wanted to turn around and shout at the man and ask why he had done something like that.

But he couldnt, the train had stopped and the doors had opened, but he just stood there, the man who had done it had walked past him and quietly thanked him, "thanks kid" he had said with a pat on his shoulder and a happy smile like nothing had happened.

Alfred just had to forget it and get on with his day, but he was going to find a bathroom first to wash it all off.


	10. I Have A Right -Hetalia

_**Anonymous said: okay look up the lyrics to a sonata arctica song and write some shit based from that**_

**i googled it and apparently Sonata Arctica is a Finnish band and the first song that came up was "I Have A Right" so have some pre-revolutionary!America**  
**(this song is a literal gold mine like holy shit)**

**Title: I Have A Right**  
**Characters: Aph America**, **Aph England**  
**Warnings: none**

* * *

"Give me the right to be heard! The right to be seen! To be loved! To be free!"

America was arguing with England. For the fifteenth time that month. _Fifteenth._ He was a grown man he just wanted to be on his own now! He could take care of himself fine! He just wanted to be free!

But either England couldnt hear him or.. he was ignoring him._ Ignoring him_. How dare he! He was pouring his heart into this and this is what he gets? Sure, Okay, England had looked after him as he grew up but he was never around! He said he always had other things to do and that he was busy. Bullshit! He just didnt want to be with him, America reasoned.

But as he grew older and older and he saw less and less of England, he soon realised that he really could just look after himself. He had done paper work before, he had done hard labour, he had looked after his people all on his own without England's help so why does he even need him anymore!

"I have a right to be heard!" The sunny blonde began again, his voice angry and loud. He was standing before England, at the edge of his desk in the older man's study. He had paper work scattered about every where and was clearly tired but he could take this. He needed to hear this.

"Give me the freedom to think! To think for myself!"

Alfred banged his fists down on the table once again. Trying to get England's attention but it didnt work, he just seemed to be in his own world at that moment.

* * *

_"Look!"_

_A lone flower stood in the middle of a vast empty field. A bright blue flower. It was so tiny and looked so fragile that he didnt dare touch it. The man he looked up to, and who had asked him to call him England, walked up beside him and crouched down._

_"There's a little flower! ... Beautiful and different.." The small boy said in a small, quiet voice as he got closer to the tiny flower. "All alone.."_

_"Its called a forget-me-not." England told the child._

_"A forget-me-not?" Smiling, America plucked the tiny flower. "Im gonna go show this to my friend!"_

* * *

America began to get even angrier. England taught him not to ignore others so why was he doing this! Just as it seemed as though England had come back to himself, he began again.

"Am i supposed to be another you? Huh?" America angrily asked. "Is it so? _Dad?_"

England jolted slightly at the word. _Dad_. He hadnt called him that in a while.

"Am i supposed to make the world anew? To be like you? Am i you?!"

Getting angrier and angrier by the second, America grabbed the sides of the desk, so tempted to just pick it up and throw it out that huge window behind England's desk. England's eyes widened and he began gathering up his papers -too calmly for America's tastes- and held them in his hands as a pile.

"You want to be free?" England asked, quietly yet politely, no shyness in his voice.

America steeled himself. Free? To actually be on his own country. Without England's help. Well that is what he came here for.

Straightening his back and looking down at the man who was once his mentor -no longer-, he scowled.

"Let me be free."


	11. This is gross -A'H

_**anonymous said: Fic Prompt: Somebody can spew blood from their nipples.**_

**Characters: gavin free** **(basically the ot6)**  
**Warnings: maybe just some inaccuracies? like idk where the 6 of them sit in their office recording place thing so**

* * *

It wasnt like he wanted it to happen. It wasnt like he even knew it was going to happen.

It happened during a recording of a lets-play. They had just started to record another Minecraft Lets-Play and they six of them were only about twenty minutes in before he felt it. Gavin could feel his chest get slightly wet and it felt like something was dribbling down his chest and stomach. It made him slightly uncomfortable at first but he just thought maybe his shirt had a hole and that some cold air had gotten in, the window was open after all.

But it wasnt until Michael shouted out, that he panicked. "Gav' what the fuck-!"

Gavin stopped playing and looked over to Michael who was looking at him with wide eyes and a slightly worried expression. "What's goin' on?" Ray mumbled before he too, looked at Gavin and looked down.

"Oh my god! Geoff-" The brunette turned around to where Geoff was sitting behind him to get his attention- Well, he actually leaned back in his chair and knocked off his headphones.

Gavin watched Ray get Geoff's attention but before he could even wonder why everyone was freaking out, Michael had grabbed his shoulders to get him to look at the red-head before he had started to try and remove the Brit's shirt.

And _thats_ when Gavin started to panic.

"M-Michael! What're you doing-!" He was cut off as suddenly so much was happening at once. His friends were all surrounding him; Geoff had him by the shoulders and was asking 'what the fuck had happened' and Jack and Ryan had wide eyes filled with panic, they all seemed so scared. He could faintly hear Ray asking if he should call for an ambulance, he then heard Michael asking how he did it. Did what?

Looking down at his bare chest he saw long red marks going from his nipples down his chest to his trousers. It took him a moment before he got his finger and swiped a bit, then held it in front of him to look at it.

Everyone was quiet.

What the hell was he doing?

Gavin, being the man that he was, stuck his finger in his mouth.

Sounds of groaning could be heard coming from everyone. And a long whisper of "Eww" coming from behind Jack and Ryan (probably from Ray).

"Gavin, why." Jack said, very unimpressed.

"What is it-" Gavin asked, his finger still in his mouth. It tasted coppery and horrible.

"Blood, Gavin. Its blood." Michael told him, still looking very worried. "Why the fuck is there blood coming out of your-.. Well.. Your fucking nipples-!"

Gavin stopped. Blood? Blood. There was blood coming from his nipples.

Suddenly, the Briton was flailing, his finger out of his mouth, and instead his t-shirt took its place as he wiped at his tongue with the fabric to get the taste away.

"Gavin, arent you worried? Like, there's fucking blood coming from your nips and you dont seem worried at all." Ray asked, trying to see over the two taller men that stood in front of him.

"Eh-? Ohh no, no- Im not worried at all! I was able to do this when i was a kid but i guess i just kinda.. Forgot.. Haha-" He laughed. He really had been able to do this since he was young but it stopped and didnt happen again for another ten years. Why would his body just suddenly decide to start now, that's what confused Gavin. But he didnt really care since it _was_ kinda cool.

Calming down, everyone went back to their seats, still watching Gavin. Maybe he was lying? Did it hurt? It didnt seem to hurt since he was suddenly grabbing at his down chest, around one nipple, and pushing down- Wait what the hell was he doing-

Michael shouted as suddenly there was blood on his cheek- "Gavin-! You bastard-" A chorus of laughter erupted from inside the room, despite it being quite weird that Gavin could do something like that, it was kind of funny that he was able to do that to someone.

Said 'bastard' had turned around and started wiping away at the blood with a tissue -having to use some water from his bottle since it had dried up some- and had pulled his shirt down, a huge smile on his face.

Everyone had put on their headphones, mind's still thinking about what had happened.


	12. Never Know -Hetalia

I saw these tags on one of my posts: . /5e715d5eea94e58fae8c181376196816/tumblr_inline_  
And thought why not :^)  
**Title: Never Know**  
**Characters: Aph America, Aph England, Aph canada [ :^)c ]**  
**Warnings: just read those tags above and you'll get it**

* * *

"Wow America, this is actually pretty good!"

England didnt know. He didnt know. He would never know.

America had always wanted to know what it was like- would they taste different or the same? He had tried human before but never country. So he decided to do it.

Early one morning America crossed the border to his brothers home. Canada never really saw it coming. America saw no point in wasting time so he killed him on the spot, his super strength coming in handy. The blonde didnt really like the look of his brother's head all.. manged like that, it just didnt look right, so he moved his head back to how it should be and brought him home.

He was going to make his own brother into burgers, chopping up what he could, putting the spare parts in the freezer and left what was left of his brother in his attic since he didnt have a basement.

America was a pretty good cook so he thought that it might be pretty easy to do it, and he was right. With enough spices and his strength to shred the meat, he pounded it into a small ball and put it in a frying pan, all with enough time to clean up and invite someone over to try it out.

_Who should i call?_ America wondered. Not once thinking of the horrible act he had just committed.

Eventually, he settled on England. Good ol' England who could only cook pastries and liked a good burger. (He loved McDonalds but never told anyone so shh, keep quiet.)

Smiling, America put the phone down after his conversation with England and waited for the meat to cook, once done he put them in buns with some lettuce, cheese, and sauce, and waited for England to arrive.

And now here they are. England having no clue that he was eating someone who he raised. He didnt know. He would never know.


End file.
